mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mononobe no Futo/Gudine's version
Gudine's version of Futo uses sprites and moves from ''Urban Legend in Limbo, and has gameplay based on RicePigeon's characters. Futo's main trait is her ability to set plates on the screen, later being able to power up or change certain attacks she possesses, as well as use the amount of broken plates to power up one of her attacks.'' ) |Image = File:GudineFutoPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Gudine |Downloadlink = MEGA |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Futo, similarly to RicePigeon's characters, is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. At the beginning of the match, Futo must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Level 3 Hypers; *Even in Death, One Plate is Still Missing!* is a long-lasting throw that deals decent damage, while Fate "Gate Opening For Catastrophe" makes random objects fall on the opponent if they're near when activated. Futo is capable of setting plates on the stage during battle, using either }} / , }} or Wind Sign "Miwa Plate Storm", all of which double as damaging moves; after at least a plate is on the stage, Futo is able to use (and afterwards destroy) the set plates as part of Liuren Holy Fire (where it homes on any existing plate), Wind's Ominous Hole (where it makes Futo fall onto the newest plate on screen), Plate Sign "Combination Wind" (where it sucks set plates to become bigger) and Fate "Gate Opening For Catastrophe" (where it destroys all set plates, using the amount of plates as a power scale); once destroyed by certain moves, Futo's plates will be added to the broken plates counter, which serves as a scale for Okiku Uppercut's damage (though the damage reaches its maximum at 9, not 10). Although Futo has decent movement speed, her attacks are partially slow, a trait somewhat compensated by her above-average range in attacks such as her aerial and ground . Prior to setting any plates, Futo's only way of counteracting projectiles is through Liuren Holy Fire which can prove to be difficult during projectile wars; Even if Futo did set a plate beforehand, Wind's Ominous Hole, her other plate-interacting Special, can be easily foreseen by the opponent and dodged accordingly. Futo has no custom A.I., and thus uses the engine's default, performing random attacks and often grabbing the opponent. It often jumps around and blocks and doesn't perform Specials and Hypers often. At the beginning of a match, the A.I. selects a spellcard randomly. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Tracks position of and destroys any set plates on screen Adds 1 broken plate for each plate destroyed| }} | | }} | Requires at least one plate set Teleports to position of oldest existing plate on screen Adds 1 broken plate| }} |Hits twice if Futo has at least one broken plate 2nd hit: , damage increases with more broken plates Uses all broken plates| }} 'Hypers' | Destroys all set plates on screen Adds 1 broken plate for each plate destroyed Uses 1000 Power| }} | Sets 5 plates on screen Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Spawns if throw whiffs Uses 3000 Power|}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Destroys all set plates on screen Frequency and damage of projectiles increase with each plate destroyed Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos MugIne A hermit's life is tough... ST64 MUGEN Mononobe no Futo by Gudine Released! Trivia *Futo has victory quotes against Nitori Kawashiro, Mamizou Futatsuiwa, Hata no Kokoro and Fujiwara no Mokou, though the code that would otherwise make them function is absent from the character. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Voiceless Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Gudine Category:Characters made in 2016 }}